


The Wild Unknown

by space_be_spooky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Breath of the Wild, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_be_spooky/pseuds/space_be_spooky
Summary: Wild was new to the group of heroes. He kept his distance from the group both physically and mentally, standing far from the group and avoiding all contact. He only spoke in two to three word sentences, if he spoke at all.A basic new-guy-wild fic cause I'm uncreative:')
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of a fic that I hated, im gonna be changing a lot of the plot points to. Sorry if you hate this.

Wild was new to the group of heroes. He kept his distance from the group both physically and mentally, standing far from the group and avoiding all contact. He only spoke in two to three word sentences, if he spoke at all. 

Twilight watched as the newest hero prepared dinner stiffly, this was the first time they have set up camp with the newest member. 

Wild offering to make the dinner came as a surprise, all the other heroes hated having to cook. Well every hero except Hyrule but he has been banned for a reason, Twilight could only pray to the goddesses that tonight’s dinner would not be yet another inedible “stew”

The deep blue hood still masked his hero’s face, hiding his expression and scars. When Twilight first got a glance of the scars that’s all it was, he caught a glance of his neck and the pinkish lines that ran along it. Later, he saw it slightly clearer when Wild’s gaze was glued to the flickering of a lanterns flame. 

The soft glow from the lantern cast a glow onto his face, twilight saw the lines that ran from under his tunic up his neck along the curve of his face towards his eye.

Before he could continue to stare the younger’s shoulders squared, as if he had just been caught, and turned away from the lantern to instead look at the wall. Twilight decided not to say anything, instead focusing on falling asleep.

“Pup”  
A hand on his shoulder has cut Twilight free from his thoughts. Time was stood before him a gentle smile tugging on his lips 

"come on, Wilds finished dinner” he turned around heading towards the cooking pot where the others sat getting their servings as tacked on

"and it doesn’t smell burnt” his one eyed mentor was right, it smelt great. He made his way towards campfire where everyone was singing similar praises about the food. “What’s the chef made for us?” he asked as he served himself.

“Seafood curry”

Wind spoke with a full mouth as Wild turned minutely towards Wind, Wilds head tilted slightly in confirmation of the others words.

The youngest was clearly happy to have a nice meal, especially one that reminded him of his home. Twilight had a small smile watching the other chatter about how it was almost as great as his grandmothers cooking as he ate.

__

By the end of the night Wild was appointed the official chef of the group to which Twilight could have sworn he saw a smile tug at the boys lips from under the hoods shadow. Once dinner had been cleared and moor wood been put on the fire Time spoke loud, voice cutting throw the light conversations of the others “alright, who’s going to keep watch first?” 

There was a chorus of mumbles. Legend, Warriors and Sky grinning triumphantly knowing they were in clear having taken up watch last time. Just as Twilight was about to volunteer Wild took a step forward hand raised. Time’s eye focused on wild knowingly before speaking just as confident as the first time

“usually the cook doesn’t take first watch, if any”  


“I don’t mind” Wild spoke for the first time that night, voice as monotone and blank as always.  
“If you take first watch it’s also your responsibility to wake up the next person in charge of the second watch” wild seemed to hesitated, shoulders underneath the cape rising ever so slightly. He took in a breath and gave a stiff nod in Time's direction

Time’s only aconilment to Wilds nod was squinting incredulously before he turned towards twilight “you can take second watch?”

Twilight could always tell weather what the other was saying was a question or command. He didn't know how but he would always recognize the tone of the elders voice.

The question was still hanging in the air, twilight answered before the silence could become awkward.

"Sure”

A smirk over took Times features “then it’s decide, I’ll take first watch, twilight second and Wild last” Wild stayed quiet but his confusion and annoyance was still easily noticed by most members of the camp.

__

“You awake, pup?”  
Twilight felt a nudging at his forearms letting out a sigh as he tried to blink the grogginess out of his eyes, he gave a sluggish nod towards the origin of the voice. 

By the time Twilight was fully awake his mentor was already by his bedroll rolling his head backwards as a hand massaged a shoulder blade. Twilight got himself out of the blankets, ignoring several cracks on the way up.

He felt a cold breeze and shivered, grabbing his wolf pelt and wrapping it around his shoulders.  
Walking away from the clearing they had set up camp in he could feel the chill of the night air, looking up proved that there was not a single cloud obscuring the stars that painted the sky.

Twilight let a steady breath out and watched the stream of mist that floated up. He remembered when he was young he would pretend he was a dragon, steam leaving his mouth created from the fire in his stomach.

Twilight felt a fond smile on his lips before he was consumed by shadows. Feeling his entire body morph and shift will for ever be strange, not painful like the first or the following couple hundred times, just strange he doubts he will ever get used to it.

__

It was about an hour into Twilight’s watch, he had roughly one more to go until he could wake up wild and try to sleep a bit for the walk they would have ahead of them in the morning.

He let out a yawn, if he was in his hylian form he would be rubbing sleep from his eyes. He started to quietly make his way back towards the camp knowing it would be safe.

That’s the reason he did his watches in his wolf form, he could hear and smell anything miles away from the wherever they would set up camp. He would know if a monster was even approaching his sleeping companions before the monster could know that the camp was even there.

Patrolling the surrounding trees of the camp in tis form was more of a formality, something to do other than staring up at the stars.  


Looking at the pile of sleeping heroes made him want to grab Winds pictograph and take a picture as blackmail to avoid future night watches.

Legend was practically on top of Hyrule, who had an arm shoved onto warriors face in a fruitless attempt to get him not stop snoring.

Wind was stretched out in the shape of a star fish limbs tossed over both Four and Sky though the latter of the pair’s sleep seems to be much less effected Wind.

Twilight paused for a second where was Wild? It was understandable that he wouldn’t want to bundle up with essentially strangers but Twilight couldn’t see Wild anywhere near the others.

He felt a pull towards the fire. His eyes instinctively shot up towards the still-yet-to-be-cleaned cooking untensils where blue eyes meet his. Wild was sitting by the glowing ambers of the fire looking straight at him.  


Twilight felt is legs freeze as he stared into blue eyes that only stared straight back at him, he didn't think Wild even blinked. But to be fair, Twilight couldn't bring himself to shit his eyes for even a second either.

The blue eyes seemed to glow, almost. A low blue hue coming from those near hollow eyes. There was something comforting about the glow, familiar almost, twilight couldn't put his finger (or paw) on it but a sence of recognition ached in his chest.

he vibrant blue looked unreal, seemingly unaffected by the dying orange-red glow of the fire that was lighting up the rest of the boy's face.

That’s when alarms started going off in Twilight's head, Wild hasn’t met wolfie yet, all Wild is seeing is a large wolf who could attack him or the others sleeping.

What if he pulls out a bow and arrow and decides to fire or what if, the less violent possibility, he freaks out and wakes the others up from their sleep. While seemingly not as deadly as the first option, Twi knows just hoe violent a grumpy four can be.

Yet all Wild does is cock his head to the side curiously,  
blinking owlishly. The glowing seemed to fade away, twilight would have been sure he imagined it if not for watching the flickering light from the fire over take Wilds features as the blue became less and less prominent.

Twilight let himself blink for the first time in what felt like hours. When he looked back towards him Wild's eyes were still boraing into him.

Twilight let out a breath at least Wild hasn’t started swinging a sword at him, could it be that Wild doesn’t have aggressive wolfs in his Hyrule? Still he lowered his head down, hoping that Wild would understand the sign of peace.

Wild kept a calculated gaze on him, he didnt seem to even react when Twilight slowly made his way over to the hooded boy.

Wild reached out his hand out. Twilight knew what he was going to do, he let out a growl but the hand did not falter. Fingers ran through the fur on his back, Twilight growling the entire time. But Wild only smirked knowingly, his eyes crinkled as he let out a small huff.

He seemed used to dogs, like he could tell that the wolf secretly liked rubs but not a soul knew that, not even Time. But Twilight wasn't a dog, he was a dangerous wolf, as far as Wild should know.

Wild brought his hand in front of his face looking at the few hairs he had picked up from the stroke. Then his eyes were looking back into wolf ones straying to look at the markings on the wolf’s head, staring at them intently for a few seconds.

uddenly the boy's whole demeanor changed, familiar smile falling from his face in order to let his jaw drop. Confusion was clear in his eyes as they widened. So many emotions were showing on the usually emotionless face, fear, confusion, panic, worry.

This is the most expressive Wilds been since joining the group but Twilight couldn't help but wish he would go back to a blank slate. Anything would be better then the look of distraught on the hylian's face.

Wild tried to speak but seamed to choke on the words, only making a choking sound in the back of his throat. The younger took several panicked breaths before he gulped down and croaking out

“Twilight?” 

His voice cracked halfway through the word but the other didnt even notice.

Twilight hardly even registered the question, a numb feeling spread through him settle. He knee his own breath was quickening but he couldn't actually feel the air getting to his lungs.

Thestars in the sky seemed to all but disappear the only thing being left was the figure in front of him. Wild pushed down his hood for the first time since twilight met the boy.

Even though Twilight had been able to see Wilds face before it was diffrent when light was just showing what would have been hidden in the cape's shadow and Wild actually pulling the hood down.

Twilight could really see the scars now and god, the looked way worse like this. Not for the first time he wondered how he could have gotten such terrible wounds.

He was only now seeing that they looked like burns but there was still slashes going across his face, now way could it have just been a fire.

That when Twilight saw two stars of near yellow blond hair fall across Wild's face. They were long reaching past his shoulders. Twilight wondered if the rest of his hair was that length.

Twilight only realised that he was hyper focusing on something very unimportant, a bad habit of his when he was underpressure or freaking out, when the same voice spoke again.

"It's you”

There was no questioning in his voice, that was a statement.

"C- can you understand me?”

Wild ooked from side to side frantically, as if looking for someone who could explain. “Does this happen at night?” His eyes refocused onto black fur, eyes following the white markings.

"Can you control it? ” Panic showing in his voice gone, though his confusion still seeped through.

That question seemed to get Twilights brain functioning again, he thought it would be best is he was a hylian for this conversation.

Transforming will always feel weird but right now he couldn’t care about the pulling sensation in his bones or the brief muteness having his hearing numbed always caused.

His vision clearing again he started to stand up.  
He sighed

"yeah, I can control it”

A stiff silence fell between them, both staring at the ashes of a fire long gone out, neither wanting to have ti face the awkwardness of talking to the other.

Twilight dared his gaze to flicker onto Wild. His eyes meet blue ones once more and they both hastily looked back towards the burnt wood. Twilight opened his mouth only to close it again, he let out another defeated sigh.

"could you not tell the others” Wilds eyes didn’t move as he spoke

"about the wolf?" He added on lamely

The older hylian was only met with silence so he tried again

"You can tell them you saw a wolf, just not that the wolf was me”

Not looking up from the flickering ambers Wild spoke slightly bewildered.

"They haven’t figured it out?”

"How did you?”

Wilds stayed quiet for a minute, debating what to say, finally the younger's eyes lifted up to gaze at the night sky 

“W-well you defiantly weren’t a wild wolf, you acted completely different, felt completely different. Your fur felt had no fluff underneath” His eyes closed, head falling further back as he continued talking

“Other wolfs would have this soft fluffy fur under the stronger more bristle like hairs”

There was certain sadness in his voice. Twilight couldn't quite place it but his words felt hollow, distracted. Wild bit his lip, seemingly wanting to say more but opted to stay quiet. Twilight didn't mention it.

Wild opened one eye, a wobbly grin overtaking his lips and pointed towards Twilights forehead “but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t the marks that were the big giveaways”

Twilight couldn't help but let out a laugh, Wild smiling slightly.

Wild started to laugh with him as the conversation continued, his laugh was rough which led to a small cough and an assurance that he was okay.

Twilight realised that Wilds voice was similar, some words came out rougher then others and there were the moments that his words became dry or cracked causing him to have to cough in to his shoulder or clear his throat.

The older hylian knew that it was likely from the scars on his throat but what could do suck damage? The other didn't seem to even notice, after coughing into his elbow he would only turn back to him and continue talking animatedly.

He seemed so much younger like this, hair falling down with a goofy smile as he talked. Then Twilight realised he doesn’t know how old Wild actually is but now that he hears him speak more then two word sentences he can tell he's young.

Not young like wind but still younger then Twilight expected. How old was he when he got those scars he seemed around skys age yet Twilight could never imagine sky with the same scars or even acting the same way Wild did.

The night continued with them talking quietly. Twilight learned that Wild, true to his name, has a great love for the outdoors and nature something they both share.

Twilight didn't end up getting as much sleep as he was expecting, only going to sleep after seeing the pinks of the sky as the sun began to rise.

He decided to at least try to sleep a little, he still had an hour before Wild had to wake up everyone. So be waved the boy good night or well morning before heading over to his bedroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the top notes, this is a rewrite of an old fic, I know I only had 2 chapters but I have a much clearer vision of what I want with this story so I feel a lot more with just starting a new.
> 
> Kudos fuel me, comments give me life <3


	2. Chapter 2

The walk towards castle town would take most of the day, the group aiming to arrive by evening. 

Hylia never gave them any instructions on what they were supposed to be doing, the usual plan of action was go to the nearest town and see if they could help. 

Twilight was a few steps behind the others, lost in thought. Thinking about the conversations he had with Wild last night, only left him with more questions. Wild never really told him anything except for the story of him having to gather ingredients for a cake made with real monster parts. 

Their conversation seemed to flow easily, never hitting an awkward silence. Though Twilight was still hung up on his voice, how one minute it was young and cheerful and the next raspy with a hidden sadness to his tone. 

Twilight hadn't noticed at the time but looking back Wild was slightly spaced out. A questioning look in his eyes alomst sad but Twilight convinced himself that he was just imagining that. 

It made sence, he was probably just confused about him being a wolf, maybe not wanting to ask too many questions? 

Time had many questions when he told him too, and Twilight had explained why he could. So of course Wild was confused that he could turn into a wolf, Twilight hadn't even given him an explanation, thought he wasn't quite comfortable with him to tell him just yet. 

Twilight let out a sigh as he lifted his head to look ahead of him. The sun was high in the sky at this point, it was roughly noon judging by how he had to bend his neck all the way back to see the sun above them. Realising that he was behind the others he hurried his steps along the small dirt path. 

Catching up with Time he evened out his pace. Time was walking faster then the rest of the heroes, long strides keeping him in front of the others as they walked. 

Time looked over to him after a moment of silence, noticing the the other hylian becoming lost in his own thoughts. 

“you okay, pup?”  


Twilight swallowd dryly, debating if he should tell him now. He already had one hero find out his secret he didn't want the others to know, they definitely wouldn't be as silent as Wild instead demanding answers. 

Taking a look behind him he saw the younger heros preoccupied, Warriors bickering with Legend who was striking out his tongue at the other and a very awkward looking Sky between them attempting to calm them both down. 

Glancing over to there groups left showed an animated Wind engaged in conversation with Four, Hyrule walking alongside them slightly but seemed to be just as emerged in the conversation as the other heroes were. Wild was behind the others walking at a slow pace as he stared at his slate. 

He brought his head back to look forward again only leaning towards Time minutely, hoping the others wouldn't even notice him talking. 

“Wild knows about the wolf” Times eyebrows raised as Twilight averted his eyes to the dirt path ahead of him. Time picked up on how he barely whispered the words, speaking in his own hushed voice with bewilderment clear in his tone 

“Did you tell him ?”

“No, he figured it out himself. Apparently he’s been around wolfs before and he could tell It wasn’t normal”  


Referring to himself in the third person would always be weird, he had to do it regularly, with the team meeting 'wolfie' and telling him all about the wolf, he could only play along. No matter how offen he did had to do it he doubted he would ever get fully used to it. 

“That’s quite and assumption to make, wolfs could act differently than his Hyrule”  


Time was clearly suspicious, he would have been too but for some reason Twilight was embarrassed to say that it was his stupid marks that gave it away. Something so obvious that was a wonder the others hadn't put two and two together. 

“He noticed the marks” 

Twilight felt his hand unconsciously brush over his forehead to run through his hair. 

“He just knew it was me”  


Time glanced over at him before a comfortable silence settled around them.

__

He continued to walk beside Time losing himself in the scenery around him. It was about midday when his thoughts brought him back into the real world. Where he realised that the path was bringing them through them deeper into the forest. 

even though the heavy amount of trees hanging above them covering them in their shadows, it was roasting. A dead heat had slowly set in making every step seem much more arduous then normal. 

He heard Sky complain about the heat, to which Legend told him to take of the sail cloth or he would over heat his brain, if he had any. Just as Sky retorted with “the only reason you not hot is ‘cause you don’t wear pants!” 

Twilight realised that they were down one member. Wild wasn’t with the group. After voicing his concerns Sky and Legend they promptly forgot about their bickering and focused on calling out to Wild with as the others joined in   


After only a minute of looking for the boy Wild appeared from the trees that surrounded the path. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief before starting to hound Wild for running off. 

Wild kept quite until Time spoke over the others. “Don’t run off again even if you weren’t far away. You may be new but your part of a team now, it’s irresponsible” 

Wilds shoulders were tense almost touching his ears, he gave a stiff nod towards Time before staring at his boots while he started to walk forward awkwardly the others following. Twilight walked up to Wild and started walking beside him. There was a silence between them but it was unlike the night before this silence was sharp, awkward. Twilight swallowed before looking over to Wild and asked 

"why did you run off?” Blue eyes meet his before quickly averting to the trees. Even though the quite between them only lasted a moment it still felt like a century.  


"Just had to do something" 

it came out as a non-committal mumble, Twilight wasn't even sure he was supposed to have heard it but it didn't answer anything. 

“Oh” 

Twilight felt a burning in his throat, he didn’t know what more to say. The previous night they had found conversation easily, even when they were both content to silently appreciate the others company. 

Twilight didn’t know what was different but he couldn’t think of what to say to further the conversation. He knew that he couldn’t ignore the uncomfortable silence, he would either have to walk away or try to keep the conversation going.  


He cleared his throat before saying in a horse voice “So why hadn’t you been asleep last night?” 

Twilight cringed at the obvious strain in his voice.  


Thankfully Wild choose to ignore it in favour of letting out a quiet “couldn’t sleep” Twilight raised an eyebrow at that. 

He had found him sitting by the fire, with no sign that he had any previous attempts of sleep. Felt himself get a little worked up over it, but he triedto ignore it

(He definitely tried to forget the nagging feeling of Wild having done this before, a lot) 

“Where was your bedroll?” Twilight let out a silent thank you to Hylia for letting his voice go back to normal as he continued “I didn’t see it setup, had you packed it away?” 

He had seen Wild put almost anything into his slate effortlessly.Wilds shoulders tensed a little letting his eyes drop to his shoes “Don’t have one”  


Twilight was surprised to hear that. “Where would you usually sleep?” he didn’t bother trying to hide the worry in his voice.

“If I sleep? Trees, usually, safer from monsters anyway”

Twilight didn't like that at all, a feeling settled in his chest. One if pure exhaustion and frustration, he had half the mind to start lecturing Wild right then and there. Oh Hylia, Twilight was becoming Time. 

Twilight almost stopped the entire group right there and force Wild to take a nap. The young hylian brushed it off when Twilight brought up his concerns. 

When his only response was a glare Wild quickly started fumbling his way through his logic trying to assure the other that he was just fine.  


Twilight agreed to not stop the entire group on the grounds that when they got to castle town they would be buying Wild a bedroll. 

Their conversation moved on as they continued trekking through the woods, though Wild was more reserved then he had the night before. His loud laughs now only small huffs and contributing to the conversation less. 

__

They had reached Castel town later then they would have liked. Shops having closed a few hours ago, apart from the taverns. 

They made their way towards an inn, hoping it would have enough beds for them all even. Even without the short notice inns rarely had nine empty beds. 

Though those inns were usually in small villages and the only place to stay there.hopefully they would I find a place to stay in a much busier town.   


After Time had gotten them two rooms, one room with five beds another with four they started to work out who would go into which room. 

They sat in the common room, a large room by the reception with cooking area and a huge fire lighting up the room from the back. The only other people in the room correctly was a group of men drinking by the fire and a small family eating a late dinner.at a table

They heroes sat around their own table as they discussed the rooms, right off the bat Legend and Warriors would have to be separated, if they wanted their deposit back. After a lot of whining and sarcastic comments they all finally agreed. 

Room 1 - Time, Legend, Four, Sky and Hyrule.  


Room 2 - Twilight, Warriors, Wind, Wild.

Wild handed everyone two Mushroom rice balls, having to assured everyone they were as fresh as when he made them. 

Sky had finished first, yawning before leaving to go to sleep with Warriors following soon after claiming he needed his beauty sleep. 

Twilight volunteered to clean up, despite Wilds protests. When he made his way back to the common room he saw Time and Four talking to the men around the fire, Legend and Hyrule bickering in the corner. 

When he looked towards the table where they had eaten dinner he saw Wind chatting excitedly to Wild who was nodding along, hood pulled down showing his small smile .  


Twilight made his way over to the pair, Wind noticed him walking over and his grin only got wider as he called him over 

“Twilight!” he practically jumped out of his seat. 

As Twilight sat down across from the two Wind continued, smile never falling from his face. 

“Did you know that Wild’s Hyrule has an ocean?” 

Not giving Twilight a moment to answer he kept going “It’s definitely not as big as my Hyrule’s but apparently there’s a fishing village”

The conversation carried on from there, at one point Wild was cursing rain because of having to climb mountains. 

Wild was definitely more talkative then when they had been walking. But he was still slightly reserved, different then he was the night before. He had seemed more free. 

thinking logically Twilight knew it was probably just Wind being part of the conversation with his endless chatter. 

(Twilight didn't think about how Wild seened to speak the absolute minimum before his voice would go) 

From what Twilight could gather Wild was probably one of the earliest reincarnations of the hero’s spirit with how... well, wild his land seemed to be. 

Huge untameable forests and vast barren field with few settlements seemed like a good candidate for the next hero after Sky, Hyrule or Legend. 

After Twilight voiced his opinion Wild seemed to flinch, looking through Twilight with glazed over eyes. His jaw tightened slightly as he began staring at the table's wood. 

Wind didn’t have the same pause instead option to gush about how Twilights theory could be true, bring up the fact that his and Sky'smaste rswords were very similar . 

They continued talking for another few minutes, Wild adding much less to the conversation than before. At some point Twilight looked over and his hood had been pulled up once again. 

There was a gnawing feeling of guilt in Twilight chest but he only bit his lip 

Just as Wind was coming to the end of his, obviously embellished, story of how he fought four adults twice his size in paddle boat Wild abruptly stood up saying he was tired.  


Twilight knew it was a lie, earlier having said he rarely got tired at all. Twilight let him go as he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. 

Twilight tried to reason with himself, maybe it’s just that what had made Wild fully realise that he was in different Hyrule hundreds of thousands of years away from his friends and family.

Twilight didn't feel very good about that conclusion but ignored the pull to go up to Wild and apologise. 

As Wind’s third story finished he glanced around to realise that everyone else in the room had left, the three heroes had been talking for longer then he thought. 

A look out the window showed that it was too late for either of them to be awake. His opinion was followed by a whine of complaint, which was soon followed a yawn and a grumble of agreement.  


By the time they had head up the stairs into the room when they pushed open the door Warriors snores were filling the room, Twilight gave him a shove making him moved over onto his side. 

Wind let out a sigh as the soaring stopped while Twilight looked at the two empty beds and then towards their other sleeping roommate 

Wild had claimed the bed pushed up against the wall. His and was burried under a thin blanket. Twilight stepped over to the small closet by the window. 

Opening the doors he found two heavier blankets and took them out. Handing one to Wind as he was walked by, the boy taking it with a quiet "thank you" followed by a yawn. 

Twilight put the blanket onto Wild, making sure not to wake him up. As he put it on the young hero seemed to curl further in on himself. 

could to talk to him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a bad writer, I can't-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, at least a little ♡
> 
> Dont wanna be annoying but kudos and comments fule, seriously, I love ye <3


End file.
